


Edelweiss

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Sound of Music References, swissaus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would just like to say, no one should let me listen to the Sound of Music soundtrack because I need to have a SwissAus Edelweiss fic. </p>
<p>Vash and Lilli are going to Roderich's for dinner when a freak snow storm keeps them there over night. With little room in the house, Vash and Roderich have to share a bed. Vash can't get to sleep and starts singing.</p>
<p>I read a headcanon like this, but I kind of altered it a bit. I don't own any characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edelweiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to contribute to the sever lack of SwissAus fics out there.

Vash’s POV

It’s very rare that I get a day off. I have to run my country and help Lilli with hers. I clean, cook, work and do everything I can to make sure Lilli has a good life. Today, Lilli is going out with Natalia. I finished up my work earlier and I decided that I would go to the store.

I looked at the cheese section, trying to decide the best price. Suddenly, a hand is on my shoulder. “You should take this one.” I turn to see Roderich looking down at my cart and handing me a brick of cheese.

“I don’t need your opinion, but if you say so, I’ll take it.” I reply, taking the cheese from his hand and putting it in my basket. “Anyway, it’s great that I ran into you here.” Roderich said. “I was wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with Gilbert, Elizaveta and me. If you can’t make it, I understand.” Roderich said.

I thought for a second. Lilli won’t be back until 6 and I don’t want her to be home alone. “What time is it?” I asked. “Lilli will be out until 6 and I would prefer not to have her home alone.” Roderich nodded. “It’s at 7. So is that a yes?” He said. I nodded. “We’ll be there.” The corner’s of Roderich’s mouth twisted into what one could call a smile before he left.

I finished up my shopping and headed back home. I spent a few minutes to decide what to wear. I didn’t want to be too dressy, it’s just dinner and I don’t want that asshole to think that I actually care. Because I don’t.

Lilli got home at 6. Right on time. “Big brother, I’m home.” She called up. “Welcome home Lilli. Just so you know, we are going to dinner with Roderich, Elizaveta and Gilbert.” I said, walking down the stairs to her. I had already gotten dressed so I decided that I should clean up the house a bit before we leave. 

“You look nice. Let me go get changed into my dress.” Lilli said before she ran up to her room. I began to do the dishes, washing the plates and humming. I heard Lilli’s footsteps come down the stairs a moment later. 

“Do you like my dress?” I turned to look at her. I had to admit, the color did match her skin color. It was teal green and was tied in the middle with a bow. “You look very pretty.” I said before returning to the dishes. 

“You know, you could use this dinner to finally get together with Roderich.” Lilli said, sitting down in the dining room. I almost dropped the plate that I was holding. “Whatever do you mean?” I asked. “I know you like him, Elizaveta said so as well.” Lilli said, fiddling with the table skirt. 

“I don’t like Roderich.” I said. “Big brother, I know you do.” Lilli glanced at me, her green eyes open wide. “But...even if I did...and I’m not saying I do...he doesn’t like me.” I said, admitting defeat. “He does, don’t worry.” Lilli said.

I finished up the dishes in silence. I thought about what Lilli said. Maybe, no. He doesn’t like me like that. I shook it off and turned the dishwasher on. I glances at the time. 6:45. “We should get going.” I grabbed my coat and held the door open for Lilli. 

The ride to Roderich’s was very short. When I rang the doorbell, Elizaveta opened the door and pulled me into a hug. “Vash! I haven’t seen you in so long.” She said before letting go and pulling Lilli into a hug. I walked inside and suddenly I was flooded my memories. I remembered Roderich playing his piano for hours on end, the sound of his sheet music turning every few minutes. I remember bringing Roderich back here when he had been wounded in a fight he couldn’t handle. Wow, times have changed.

“Do you like it?” Roderich asked, walking up to me. “It reminds me of old times.” I replied. “Hmmm. Well, come on, dinner’s served.” I followed Roderich into the dining room, gilbert, Elizaveta and Lilli already seated. 

“So Vash. Did you hear about the storm?” Gilbert asked as I sat down. “Storm?” I replied. I didn’t remember hearing about any storm. “Yeah, there’s a freak snowstorm that’s supposed to hit soon.” Elizaveta said. “Do you think that will stop traffic?” Lilli asked. “Maybe. If the roads are bad enough, you guys might be staying here for a bit.” Elizaveta said. Lilli smiled at her and I couldn’t help but notice the knowing glance they shared. 

“I doubt we have the room.” Roderich said stiffly. “I guess we’d have to share.” Gilbert said. “I mean you have one guest room, which Lilli can take. Liz and I bunk, and you and Vash bunk. It’s that simple, priss.” Gilbert pointed his fork at Roderich.

“I guess that would work.” Roderich mumbled. While I didn’t want to be stuck here, the idea of sharing a bed with Roderich made my heart pound. “Let’s not dwell on ‘ifs’ and focus on this excellent dinner. Thank you Elizaveta.” I said. Liz beamed at me and I looked down at my food. 

The rest of the meal was uneventful. There was some small talk but other than that it seemed very quiet. Well, as quiet as it can be with Gilbert. I offered to clean the dishes when dinner was over, but Elizaveta told me that she was making Gilbert do it.

I went into the living room and looked out the window. The snowstorm had stated and the snow had reached the height of the tires on our car. “I don’t think you’re going anywhere.” Elizaveta said. I nodded but I kept my eyes fixed on the car. “So, I’ll go set up the guest bed.” She ran off and left me alone in the living room. I picked up a book from the shelf and started humming softly to myself. 

“Hello big brother.” Lilli said. I glanced up at her and saw her smiling at me. “What are you doing?” I asked. “You know, tonight would be a great time to make a move.” Lilli said, playing with her bow. “I’m going to go get changed then head to bed. I love you big brother.” Lilli said, hugging me and running off to get changed. 

I smiled and went back to my book. I got so engrossed in the story that I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. “Are you ever going to go to bed?” Roderich asked, standing in the doorway. “Oh, I didn’t realize the time. Yes, I am coming. I don’t have pajamas, though.” i said, following Roderich up to his room. “You can borrow a pair of mine.” Roderich handed me a pair of pajamas and I went to the bathroom to get changed.

When I walked back into the room, Roderich was laying in bed. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to finish my book.” I said, crawling into my side. “Ok, well I’m going to sleep.” Roderich said. “Good night, Roderich.” I said. “Good night Vash.” 

I went back to my book and began to hum. I realized that the song I was humming was Edelweiss from The Sound of Music. I looked down to Roderich to see if he was asleep. When I decided that his breathing was slower than normal, I began to sing the words.

“Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white, clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever...  
Edelweiss...  
Edelweiss...  
Bless my homeland forever…”

I started to feel drowsy so I put my book onto my bedside table and turned off the light. I scooted down into the covers and closed my eyes. I focused on the sound of Roderich’s breathing and I fell fast asleep.

*-*-*-*The Next Morning*-*-*-*

I woke up well rested and naturally for the first time in a very long time. I opened my eyes, blinking at the bright, white light pouring into my room. I looked over to see Austria sitting in bed, glasses on and reading a book. 

“Good morning Roderich,” I said, stretching. “Good morning Vash. Did you sleep well?” Roderich asked, not looking up. “I did actually. And you?” I asked. “Yes I did. Thank you for asking.” I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and started to get up.

“What are you doing?” Roderich asked. “Don’t you want to stay in bed for a bit?” I shook my head. “I need to make breakfast for Lilli and start my day.” I said, looking around for clothes. “First, Elizaveta will take care of that. I know she wants to spend some time with Lilli. Secondly, you can’t leave. The snow is very high. None of us can leave.” Roderich said. “So if you want to spend some time waking up properly, you should.”

I thought for a second before crawling back into the bed. “I heard you singing last night.” Roderich said quietly. I froze. “I thought you were asleep.” I said. “I have sleep problems Vash. I wasn’t asleep. I didn’t know you liked The Sound of Music.” Roderich said, closing his book to look at me. “I’ve watched it a few times,” I admitted. “The song was just stuck in my head.” 

“You know, it helped me get to sleep.” Roderich said. “Anyway, I’ve been laying in bed for a while. I should get up. This is my house so I do have some things to do. You stay here.” Roderich stood up, grabbed some clothes and walked out. 

I huffed and slid down into the covers. Stupid prick, listening in on my singing. What did he mean, ‘I helped him get to sleep’? I shook it off and began to search for some clothes. Roderich’s clothes were a bit bigger than mine, but it’s better than nothing. I walked downstairs and saw Lilli and Elizaveta sitting in the living room.

“Oh Vash, you’re wearing Roderich’s clothes?” Liz asked, raising her eyebrows. “I don’t have any clothes here.” I grumbled, sitting down next to Lilli. “Did you take my advice?” She asked. I shook my head. “No but Liz, I meant to ask, how long has Roderich had sleep problem?” I asked. Elizaveta looked surprised then she smiled. “Quite a long time actually. Did he wake you up last night?” She asked. 

I shook my head. “No, he listened to me sing last night and he fell asleep. He only told me about the sleep problems this morning.” I said. Elizaveta looked like Christmas came early. “Why don’t you just make a move on him? If you want proof that he likes you, I think the fact that you singing helped him get to sleep is proof enough.” She said. “I...I don’t know.” I said. Elizaveta frowned. “Go. Do it now.” She said, pointing to the kitchen door. I nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Sometimes Elizaveta scares me.

I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. “Hello Roderich. Can I talk to you?” I asked. Roderich nodded and put down the plate he was holding. “What is it?” I paused before starting.

“I miss you. We used to be friends and now? You just act like none of that ever happened. This is the first time I’ve heard from you in a very long time. I wish I could say I called you, but I didn’t so I can’t say I’m any better. But now I have to share a bed with you and last night was the best night of sleep I’ve had in a long time. Then you tell me that I helped you get to sleep. T-that’s confusing me! I don’t know what to think anymore and it’s pissing me off!” I stopped talking and took a deep breath.

“I think I understand.” Roderich said, walking up to me. He stood close enough so I could feel his breath. “I don’t know how to define it, but I feel whatever it is too.” he leaned in and kissed me. I froze for a second, letting my mind process what’s happening. He’s kissing me. I began to kiss him back, mimicking the desperateness that I felt in him.

I pushed him against the wall and begged for permission into his mouth. Roderich allowed it and I started to explore every inch of his mouth. I took his glasses off and set them onto the table, wrapping my arms around his waist. I would have pushed us further, but Elizaveta walked in.

“I’m glad that you two finally releases all that pent up sexual tension, but please take it to the bedroom, not the kitchen.” She said, grabbing two glasses of water and walked out. “Well,” I turned to Roderich. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that was longer than I intended but you know what? I can't bring myself to care. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
